


No Need for Memory Lane

by EliteKessu



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKessu/pseuds/EliteKessu
Summary: The basics were all that she had known about. But once she had awoken, truly awoken, that is when the pictures in her head played. The pictures that she never needed to see.(A personal fanfiction filled with headcanons and story details about operators and warframes.)





	1. What is it?

Space. 

It was always about space. 

The darkened sky far from the original home filled to the brim with stars and other works of art. The small, crowded corner against the cold room; surrounded by others. The floating oasis of emptiness and the cold white and gold color schemes. A loving home. Laughter and voices. Gentle or rough. Comforting or distant. 

Space was everywhere. Different for everybody. Came in many different forms. 

It was loud, open, and bloody. 

But it could also be ambitious, adventurous, and heroic. 

Then, finally, it was empty, icy, and lonely. 

Despite all of the light and sounds, one could hear in the far reaches of the vast frontier absolutely nothing. However, you can find something there. You may not be able to tell what it would be at first, but it's there. Waiting for you. 

Always waiting. 

Always floating. 

Always there. 

Unfounded until it is found. 

What is it?

It is your definition of space.


	2. Where does it start and when does it end?

It all started after she woke up from her Second Dream. 

She had discovered that she was not some sentient machine with a unique ability to switch between bodies of Warframes. She had thought of herself of such high regard, it is why she strived to always be helping those who asked. 

She thought she was important. 

But she wasn't. 

It all made sense now. The other Warframes were not a group of soldiers and fighters that were there to help her on her mission. They were not a group of rebels who were going under the name "Tenno" just for the infamy. 

No. 

They were literally all other Tennos. Fighting in a different Warframe who just happened to have the same missions as she did. She and they were all under the same tree, using the same powers, hearing the same voices, and using their metallic bodies the same way she had been using them. They were listening to the instructions of the Lotus, as she was. They were talking to the same people, as she was. They were interacting with the same AI that pilot her ship, as she was. They were all the same. That just made it much more upsetting to think about. 

Ordis had probably monitored her heart rate, watching it closely. Much like a scientist keeping an eye on their experiments. 

"Operator, are you alright?" The synthetic voice asked in the fake concerning tone. 

"Yes, I am fine." 

"Are you sure? Do you need to--calm dow-w--rest?" Of course. The casual drop of his real thoughts had to interject into every other sentence he says. 

"I . . . want to move around." 

"I'm afraid that is not possible at the current moment." 

. . . 

"What?" Both her mind and voice spoke at the same time; thinking in sync. Anger had slowly risen up in her chest. "Why not?"

"Operator, your body had been in stasis for a very long time. If you were to try and move around in your current state, it might--make you fall--hinder on your recovery." 

"Current state?" She slowly raised her hand from inside her metallic tomb. Moving the joints and testing out her dexterity. It seemed fine. Even though she cannot see very well, she can still feel things. "What is my current state?" 

There was a sound of calculation happening in the deep parts of her ship. 

"You have been in Transference for more than a few--several--hundred years. Your current body, even after being altered by the Orokin, cannot-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS?!" 

Did she hear that right? Hundreds of years? To her, it only seemed like a few weeks, months at most. But the idea of centuries of slumber and idle animation was baffling. So baffling, in fact, that she had broken her own Transference from her Warframe. 

Oh no.

The Warframe!!

Volt!!

Try as she might, her unstable and emotional mind was not suited to give into Transference. Time ticked by and so did her patience. She couldn't get into it, no matter how hard she tried. What was happening to Volt? Was she in a mission? Did she go somewhere? 

Where was she?

Who was she?

Who or what was happening?

Where was everybody?

As quickly as it came, the whirlwind of emotions quickly disappeared. Slowly her mind and body had settled down into a calm state; her emotional high reducing immensely. Her eyes drooped and her body limped. Her sense of touch made note of a tiny pinprick feel on her arm. It felt familiar to her and yet it was new. Her ears slowly began to pick up on sound once more. 

"Hmm . . . I suppose a larger dosage had to be made." The same synthetic voice that was recongiable as Ordis finally peaked through. It didn't sound like he was talking to her though. But she couldn't register the other voice. "Yes, well the Operator--went crazy--went into a state of panic. It had to be done." 

". . . ." 

"But there are no more doctors available for this kind of thing." 

". . . ." 

"Well, alright. I will get a scan going of available personnel." There was another pinprick feeling. It wasn't in the same place as the last one. "For now, I shall guide the Operator to sleep mode. Hopefully--this will work--help them." 

Much like her Second Dream, she slumbers once more. But for a much shorter period of time.


	3. Waking from Reality

Her name was Morganite. Or at least that's what her parents once called her. But she just preferred Morgan. It sounded prettier and it sounded like a name. It was still a name her parents gave her. 

. . . 

Her parents. 

Not the one who found the children huddled into a single part of the ship. Not the one who loved all of the tenno despite getting disfigured. . . .No. Morgan remembered well about the lives she had lost back on the settling ship. The one that started it all. The one that . . . gave her the powers of the Warframe. 

Zariman Ten Zero. 

Granted, she had been one of those children who decided to isolate themselves in a corner a musty wasteland. But the memories before that. The memories before the jump, before wandering off into the void. Those memories were painful. 

In the beginning, it was peaceful. She and her family were chosen to be a settler of a galaxy for the Orokin to colonize. Despite the risks, everybody became blind with excitement and thrill. Morgan was one of them. An adventure was to be had in a rather dull system. So there she was; watching the star clusters float on by. Her parents would be just as excited as she was. 

Her parents talked big about learning how to survive on the new planets. The sparkle in their eyes was the most memorable. 

The closer they got to the Void, the more the air buzzed around. Morgan's parents pulled her away from the adventurous window and sat her down. For the first since their stay on the settling ship, Morgan noticed the eyes of her parents, fade. 

"Morgan, there's something we need to talk about." Her father spoke in a softened tone. He had a pensive look on his face. It wasn't something that Morgan would see on her father. 

"What is it, father?" Morgan had asked once the conversation stopped. 

Again, she is met with silence. 

"Morgan, darling. . ." Her mother taking the reins now. "There might be a chance that this adventure . . . may not turn out the way we had hoped." 

"What do you mean?"

"There may come a time when . . . we will not be there to help you in your time of need." Her mother continued. "You may even need to learn how to protect yourself. When that time comes and we cannot be there, we need you to . . . do what you can." 

What was this talk about? After getting so excited about this adventure, this is the conclusion her parents had reached? Morgan did not understand and it was quite visible on her face. Both of her parents looked at each other. Then back to their child. Just before they had tried to explain once again, an announcement overtook the entire ship. It was the captain who informed their lovely passengers that the ship is preparing the jump. 

The crowd cheered as they all wandered off to go find a seat to relax in. It would be a horrible idea to experience the jump while standing. With a grip on Morgan's hands, her parents had uttered their everlasting and . . . last declarations of love. 

. . . 

It was after this the void jump accident occurred. It wasn't very long before all of the adults on the ship started going crazy. Started doing harm to those around them. It was a frightening experience.

Soon all of the children quickly pulled themselves into one part of the remaining ship and there they waited. 

And waited . . .

And waited . . . 

And waited . . . 

It was maddening. The air was stale. Stiff. 

It was also . . . electrifying . . . and not in a good way.


End file.
